


Rest Eternally, Tenno

by SapientesGladio (InsomniaNoir)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Death, Gen, Grieving, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: When a fellow Tenno loses their battle, how will their comrades react? Especially the one that loved them dearly.





	Rest Eternally, Tenno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sole_Invernale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Invernale/gifts).



> This is a story in memory of Ciante (Sole_Invernale) who lost her battle with breast cancer on Monday. This story might be standalone, but there is a good chance I will write the second part. 
> 
> Kote, kkeaye pakk po ye. - Love, please talk to me.

> _ You were tired for so long, it’s ok to rest.  _

* * *

  
  


The dojo was quiet, not unpleasantly so. It has been a busy time with all the missions and alerts going out. Their alliances with other squads were strong and any need for assistance was a two-way street. A wholesome community to prosper and to aid one another. 

 

The expert in controlling magnetism, Mag, walked into the garden that Nidus has helped her thrive for the past couple of months. Parts of it was habitable to grow some interesting vegetation and newer flowers. With all the stress she has undergone as of lately, she found this to be her safe haven for alone time. Sometimes, she shares this time with Nidus. They tried to tone down their public displays of sexual aggression (more so Mag than the Helminth frame), so this area was only for decent conversation and comfortable silence.

 

However, the silence became curious when she neared the garden to see Octavia there, with a dark-haired Sahasa Kubrow that wagged it’s nub of a tail and bolted towards Mag. That was Sol’s Kubrow, Nishiki. She had an affinity for ancient games and characters that were difficult to find, let alone play. However, why is her dog here?

 

Octavia, helmet unsheath, her usually jovial features were neutral, bordering on somber. Topaz skin, usually vibrant and glowing, have seen better days if the faint lines where tears have fallen were any indication. Her light-brown eyes were dulled yet puffy, her lips pressed firmly together to not showcase how she feels. Her long purple dreadlocks, swept over one shoulder, trying to create a shadow to hide her expression. But Mag can see right through her, she always does.

 

“I emanjá,” Mag regarded Octavia, using her Operator’s name. This cannot be good since Octavia is usually busy elsewhere. One of the last places she would come would be the gardens. “What brings you here?”

 

The musician faltered in opening her mouth. Instead, her hands that she hadn’t noticed, appeared in front of them with a helmet that vaguely reminded her of one of her older skins. The Ferro helmet that usually had specs of light swirling about when the Operator was in control, but would dim when they would deactivate their suit. However, it was desolate and inanimate.

 

Mag froze.

 

Her brain refused to process what she was seeing before her. Her amber eyes were not making a mistake with the vision before them. 

 

She took a step back.

 

“That mission in the Orokin Derelict was going fine until… it got out of control, quickly.” Iemanjá gave a shaky sigh, blinking back the mistiness of tears forming. “I got the call that she was in trouble and before I knew it… Nishiki,” The male Kubrow just barked, circling Mag in excitement. “He was running towards me, injured. Oberon and Trinity went in to go find her and…”

 

Without saying anything further, she outstretched her arms to push the helmet towards her. 

 

“Sol would have wanted you to have this and to protect Nishiki. She was so happy that you allowed her to wield and understand how your Main Frame operates.” The trembling of her voice made it difficult for Mag to focus on what she was saying if she even wanted to disregard it entirely. 

 

“No”

 

“Mag.”   
  
“She’s not dead.” On the verge of hysterics, she took a step back. This overwhelming sense of denial was suffocating her and it was painfully obvious to Octavia that this was not the type of news she wanted to hear. 

 

Iemanjá licked her lips before pressing the helmet closer towards Sage, “Please. I know you are one of the most emotionally stunted Tennos I know, but please, honor her memory.” Nishiki barks standing on his hind legs, begging for attention from Mag.

 

The sienna-skinned woman was shaking her head slowly, taking another step back. The grey Kubrow began to whine from the lack of attention and shift in mood the Warframe was expressing. 

 

“Sage, don’t be an asshole,” Iemanjá thrust the helmet into Sage’s hands, knowing full well she had their attention. “I know this is a shock to you as it is to those that know. Take Nishiki and I’ll let you know when the ceremony will be. It should be ready in a few days.” Unable to fight back the onslaught of tears, the masterful maestro rushes past her to resume crying. She left the garden and the Warframe to their thoughts, though it was denial and shock. From the control room, Mag could feel her Operator’s anger and sorrow. They could not believe such news.

 

Looking down, she realized she could not see the helmet that was in her hands, her tears gave her bleary vision as they began to roll down her cheeks. Slowly, she knelt down to the Kubrow’s level and held the helmet towards him. 

 

“She can’t be gone… Sol isn’t gone, is she?” Their voice, almost inaudible as a hiccup ripped through their throat. The Kubrow sniffed the helmet, only to whimper afterward and nudge Mag’s hand with his nose so he could be pet. Nishiki was probably attention starved at the moment and knowing that his owner was…

 

“ _ Kote _ , what is the matter?” The very voice that needed to be heard at this moment. However, Mag was so terrified to get up to face her lover. She did not want to speak or even articulate what has her so petrified. 

 

The Helminth Warframe walked behind her, earning cheerful yips from Nishiki who ran around him. He always enjoyed playing with his crimson cape for some reason or another. He lowered himself, as comfortably as he possibly could, to bestow some affection to the Kubrow. 

 

“Nidus, please come with me to my room.” Mag took the effort to clear her voice, providing the effort to dispel the croaked voice that she would have had. Her figure rose curtly and sharply walked towards her room on the other side of the Dojo. Nidus whistled for Nishiki to come with them. 

 

Unknown to Nidus, he was unsure as to why his lover was unusually more direct, and why she did not greet him with a hug and a smile. Though he towers her, he noticed her usually upright and perfect posture was hunched over a little and her head hung low, looking down at her feet. However, both of her hands seemed to be holding something. Whatever the object was, it captivated her to the point of ignoring him. Intentionally so, however he was no stranger to Mag’s way of expressing herself emotionally. 

 

The trek towards the mistress of magnetism’s room was quiet, only footsteps on the fine marble of the Dojo could be heard. When marble turned to luxurious carpet, he heard her input the code to enter her bedroom and the door flew upwards. This allowed for her four-legged companion to make himself at home on her own Kubrow’s bed on the floor. 

 

As Nishiki comfortably fell asleep, the silence was becoming alarming to Nidus. “ _ Kote, kkeaye pakk po ye. _ ” He reached out to put a hand on his fellow Tenno’s shoulders, turning her towards him only to discover a heart-breaking sight. 

 

The sparkling topaz eyes that he’s grown fond of seeing for so many months, were puffy and dulled to burnt sienna. Her face contorted in pain as her eyes were still transfixed on the helmet in her hands. He heard her sniffle once, then when she tried to open her mouth to speak, an anguished wail unleashed instead. Words were not needed to know what she was trying to convey, he recognized that helmet and the individual it belongs to.

 

Instinctively, he pulled the smaller woman towards his chest and held her in the middle of the room. She cried, as if her entire life depended on her to release everything within her. 

 

As clumsy as Nidus was with emotions, Riyadh, on the other hand, was more comfortable expressing and handling them. No matter what form Mag or Sage would take, they are an emotional disaster and they both know it. They prefer to express their more intimate feelings privately, crying being among them. The parties were unaware of how long they were standing in the middle of the room as the cries varied from inaudible muffled sounds to just sniffling sobs. Eventually, Nidus picked Mag up bridal style before laying down on her bed, allowing her to stretch over the length of his body and continue to sob until she stopped. 

 

The feeling of his partner’s sobs had lessened and the quivering movements had ceased. Now a somber silence filled the room accompanied by their breathing. Mag croaked out, her normally husky voice was terribly distorted, “She did not deserve to go.” She hugged him closer to her, wanting to feel the warmth of his Corpus brandings on her tear-stained cheek.

 

The Helminth Frame continued to rub her back, looking down at her sullen auburn eyes. His pastel heterochromia eyes, violet in one eye, vibrant sky blue in the other, observed his lover before him. A loss was never easy, he knows this better than anyone but this is Nidus’s first time  _ observing _ how Mag copes with death. 

 

Through exhaustion, he could feel her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He turned his gaze from her form to the space debris out the window, whispering to no one in particular, “I know.” 

  
  
  



End file.
